1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave heating apparatus wherein the output from a semiconductor microwave oscillator is divided into two parts by a power distributor and the parts are respectively amplified by power amplifiers and microwaves are fed into a heating chamber by two antennas. The invention is intended to control the phase of microwaves to effect the combination of power in the heating chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a conventional apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, distributes the output from a semiconductor oscillator 1, i.e., evenly distributes the output by a divider 2 from a terminal a to terminals b and c and then amplifies the divided outputs respectively amplifying the parts by semiconductor amplifiers 3 and 4, and then combines the amplified outputs with a power combiner 5, and feeds the resultant output to the heating chamber by a single antenna A.sub.1. The signals input to the terminals e and f are combined and delivered from the terminal g. The terminals d and h are interconnected and grounded.
This arrangement, however, has drawbacks such as requiring a high power combiner 5 which produces high power losses.